As We Go On
by goldenwillow
Summary: Rory and Logan deal with the aftermath of the disasterous dinner... Hope you enjoy the new chapter!
1. Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the WB does. The ideas for this story are mine though.

A/N: This is my first fic, but I have been a reader for years now. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope this idea isn't too overdone.

Spoilers: Episode, "But I'm a Gilmore"

Summary: The aftermath of the disastrous dinner…

"_Josh isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, you are!"_

Rory pondered these words as she grabbed her coat. She was in a state of shock, not quite believing that Logan was at her door waiting to take her to dinner. She figured that he would run while he still had the chance, not wanting to threaten the length of his purse strings.

Rory was fumbling for her keys when Logan spoke up.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said as he quickly grabbed her purse before it fell to the ground.

His fingers lightly brushed her shoulders sending a light shiver coursing through her body.

"Thanks. Okay, I'm all set. Where are you taking me Huntzberger?"

"What are you up for Ace?"

"Some place quiet with lots of coffee. It better be good coffee though."

"I know just the place. My car is parked right outside. Right this way my lady."

Together, Rory and Logan walked to his car. Once inside, silence descended upon the vehicle. It was as if the two had lost their connection. In truth, the disastrous dinner plagued their minds. This little outing was merely a distraction.

When the silence became too deafening, Rory spoke up.

"Logan, we need to talk about this."

Startled out of his brooding, Logan said, "I know. Just give me some time. Let's just have a nice dinner, no parent, no feuds, just you and me. Maybe then we'll talk."

Pacified for the moment, Rory brought up another subject.

"You promised me food. It's been an hour and I still haven't had any food. A starved Gilmore girl is not a happy one."

Logan chuckled, "Speak of the devil here's the restaurant. And for the record it's been twenty, thirty minutes tops."

Rory looked up expecting to see some opulent restaurant, frequented only by blue-bloods. Instead, she saw a quaint white house, complete with a picket fence out front. A sign stood by the gate announcing in scrolled letters, "A Little Taste of Heaven."

"Something wrong Ace?" Logan inquired when he noticed she hadn't moved from the car.

"No. Its just that… well you see…" Rory stuttered.

"And you call yourself a reporter with that vocabulary?"

"I was just wondering, what happen to the mighty Logan Huntzberger's standards? I don't see any chandeliers, or polished waiters."

"There is nothing wrong with my judgment. I thought you might enjoy this, after tonight's evening. Besides I thought you were dying from starvation."

"I am, I am," Rory said, and proceeded to quickly exit the car.

Logan followed. Together, they entered the building.

Inside, there wasn't the ordinary array of tables and chairs. Instead, little alcoves were set up with plump sofas, draped with inviting cushions. Much to Rory's surprise and delight, there was a corner devoted to books. The few patrons left in the shop were conversing quietly.

Logan directed Rory to a small secluded table and sofa in a corner. He helped Rory out of her coat, and then proceeded to take of his.

"What would you like to have Rory?" Logan asked as she settled on the couch.

"Coffee, Coffee and whatever else is good. But remember, I want lots of it."

"Coming right up," and Logan proceeded towards the counter.

Meanwhile, Rory took in her surroundings. Unable to ignore her fetish for books, she drifted towards the bookcase. In a few moments she had settled down with one of Garrison Keillor's novels. Rory was so absorbed in her book, that she failed to notice Logan's return.

"Now, Ace, I think you have taken your love affair with books too far. I'm starting to feel hurt, that you'd rather stand me up for some words on a page."

Rory, looked up startled. "Don't scare me like that. Besides, I think your ego could use a little deflation."

"Fine, if you want to do it that way, then maybe I won't give you this coffee," Logan taunted as he held the brew under Rory's nose.

Unable to resist, Rory relented. "Alright. I take it back. You are the nicest, most handsome man in the whole world. Now may I please have my coffee?"

Logan handed her the mug, and replied, "Well done. Although, you know, I would have settled for the most handsome man at Yale. "

Rory took a sip of the coffee, and sighed with pleasure. "That was the best coffee I have ever tasted outside Luke's. No more Yale coffee stands for me." And on that note she proceeded to gulp down the rest of the liquid.

Logan watched amusedly as she was off in her own world, cloaked in a shroud of caffeine. When she had finished her first mug, he handed her a second. "See, I know you already."

"Yup, you catch on quick Huntzberger," Rory grinned.

"I've also learned never to leave a Gilmore girl hungry, which is why I have brought you these," Logan said as he whipped a tray of food from behind his back.

Rory's eyes widened when she saw the array of goods. Half the tray was filled with miniature pizzas, each with a different topping. The other half of the tray was taken up by various decadent, mouth-watering desserts.

"Cat got your tongue?" Logan questioned.

Rory shook her head. "No, but Logan can I have some of that delicious looking food you're holding?" she pleaded.

Logan set the tray down on the table, and they both proceeded to dig in with gusto. After their initial appetites were satisfied, they sat back with contented stomachs.

Rory eventually spoke up. In a mock reporter voice she inquired, "Do tell Mr. Huntzberger, where on earth did you find this wonderful establishment?"

Logan turned to look at her. "You want to know the truth?" he asked seriously.

Rory nodded.

"I found this place so I could be alone. I made an exception for you though, because I knew you would love this place."

Rory was rather stupefied.

To lighten the mood Logan said, "It's because you are both eccentric."

Rory cracked a grin. "I'll take that as a complement."

Logan remembered the book Rory had been reading. "I take it you're a Garrison Keillor fan?"

"Yeah, "Prairie Home Companion," is amazing," she replied

"Then maybe someday I'll whisk you away to meet him. In fact we Huntzbergers have quite a few connections in both the literary and journalism fields."

"That would be so exciting," Rory exclaimed excitedly.

Logan found Rory's enthusiasm refreshing, because to him meeting these "bigwigs" was part of a monotonous routine.

Eventually, the two made their way back to the car.

They had been driving for a while when Logan said, "You ready to have that talk now?"

"Yeah, but let's wait 'till we get back to campus. I don't want this part of the evening to end just yet."

They reached Yale within a short while, and Logan got out of the car to open the door for Rory.

"Why thank you good sir," said Rory in British accent.

"You are welcome fair lady," Logan replied in a British accent as well. His tone switched to seriousness, and he asked, "Where do you want to have this talk? My place or yours? Or maybe somewhere else?"

"Well my place is out. Paris told me she was bringing Doyle back to our room. Our conversation is likely to be interrupted by any number of horrifying images, including Doyle in Paris's very short robe."

"Thanks for the mental image. So at my place then?"

"Are you sure Finn or Colin won't be there?'

"I'm sure. Finn has a date with some redhead he picked up in his psychology class. He's sure to end up in her dorm for the evening. As for Colin, he occupied with a few blonds elsewhere."

"Well that's settled then."

They turned towards Logan's dorm room, walking quietly while mentally preparing themselves for the arduous discussion ahead.

A/N 2: Again, thanks for reading. Up ahead—The big discussion!


	2. Moving Forward

"Well, here we are," Logan said as he unlocked the door.

They entered the common room, and Logan flipped on the lights. Every time Rory saw the room, it still had the same effect on her. She was always stunned by the opulence, giving her yet another reason to see their differences.

Logan threw his leather jacket on the sofa, and motioned for her to do the same.

"Do you want to talk out here, or in my room?" Logan inquired.

"Here's fine," Rory mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.

Logan took a deep breath, and plunged right in.

"Okay Ace, I'm going to talk for a while now, and I don't want you saying anything 'till I'm done."

"Yeah, sure," Rory said somewhat nervously.

"Here it goes. I'm not going to lie to you and say that this whole fiasco didn't affect me. It did. I've been used to the shelter that my family name has provided for me. Life has always dictated that I follow my family's plan. I haven't really questioned that 'till today."

At this point Logan paused and looked up from his pacing. He saw Rory sitting on the couch, twisting her hands in a nervous rhythm, yet listening attentively. He continued.

"I know you think I'm some rich playboy, who has had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Yes, that's partly true, but on the other hand I have never been encouraged to explore the world for myself. It has been ingrained in me, ever since I was born, that I was to follow in my father's footsteps. I would become heir to the family legacy, newspapers and all.

But, you Rory have changed all this, whether you realize it or not. You are a breath of fresh air to the stiff blue-bloods of Hartford. You are such a genuine, honest person. Though you have the Gilmore name, you're different, and perhaps that is what scares my family most of all.

In the end though, I don't think that it matters. Since I have met you I have found myself changing for the better. Somehow, without my notice, you've wormed your way into my heart.

I've told you time and again that I don't do commitment. But, Rory, with you I find that strings are an enticing possibility. It may be hard, and I might make mistakes, but I want to continue this relationship. Even if it isn't meant to last forever, I want to let fate run its course."

With these final words, his heart on the line, Logan looked up to find Rory with an indescribable wave of emotions on her face. She was silent for a moment before she took her turn.

"I have to admit Logan, that when I first met you I did not like you very much. You represented everything that my mother hates about Hartford society, from the belief that money gets you everywhere, to the superficiality of its inhabitants. These beliefs have been instilled in me since birth, just like your family has instilled their beliefs in you.

However, the more I got to know you, the more our social lives became intertwined, the more I began to realize that perhaps there was another side to you, one that sets you apart from others among the wealthy elite. I'm talking about the way you have slowly brought me out of my shell, the one that causes me to cling to those things that I know are safe. You've let me experience a faster, more exhilarating side of life. If people are lucky enough to see this side of you, I believe that they will find a man who is among the most caring they will ever know. A man who is constantly pushing people to new limits, helping people to improve themselves"

Rory paused to catch her breath, and noticed that Logan had stopped his pacing. He was currently resting by the fireplace, his eyes focused intently on her. Rory regained her train of thought and continued.

"As much as I enjoy being in your company, I can't help but realize how inherently different we are. Just being in this room shows it. I am by no means poor, but I have not been raised in your state of luxury. I've learned to value money. I don't go jet setting across the world on a whim, and I had to work my way into Yale.

However, I can't just ignore all the things you've taught me. You've taught me to live life to its fullest, to take risks. You make me feel happy, and comfortable to be myself.

Yes, our families are crazy. Yours doesn't exactly like me, and mine are the other extreme, planning our future children. This chaos doesn't matter in the end though. You've shown, by standing up to your family, that you are indeed more that a rich playboy.

That leads me to my conclusion, that yes we should continue to explore this relationship. Like you said, if it isn't meant to be, that's fine, but at least let's let it run its course."

Rory's heart was pounding when she finished. By this time Logan had moved to stand directly in front of her. He pulled Rory up into his arms, and spoke quietly.

"Does this mean that we're in this for the long run?" he inquired.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rory replied softly.

Slowly, their heads bent towards each other, meeting in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. It was a kiss that was full of promise. Logan's arms wrapped around Rory as he pulled her close.

The two were consumed by the kiss. Their bodies were filled with shivers of pleasure. Eventually, they broke apart. Their foreheads touched each other, their breathing slightly ragged, still feeling the aftershocks of the passion.

"Stay with me tonight, please Rory," Logan asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't think otherwise."

To Rory's squeals of surprise, Logan whisked her into his arms and proceeded to carry her to his room. He set her back on her feet, and locked their door behind them.

He handed her one of his t-shirts, thinking that she would be more comfortable. Rory donned the shirt, while Logan stripped down to his boxers. He held out his hand, and led her towards the bed.

As they settled under the covers, Logan pulled Rory close so that there bodies were close.

"Tonight I just want to hold you Ace," Logan murmured softly.

"That's perfect," responded Rory.

So the young couple fell asleep, with the moonlight shining upon them, full of promises to the young lovers.

A/N: Thanks to angel6 aka trinigyal, crissy, tink, and rfsd—My first reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks again.


	3. Inquiring

A/N: Thanks to Kimmers, Coriel, and Angel6 aka trinigyal who reviewed chapter 2. Sorry about the delay. Please read and review. Thanks and Enjoy.

The sunlight streamed in from the window and slowly roused Logan out of his slumber. Logan turned and looked over at Rory who was sleeping with a serene smile on her face. Logan turned his thoughts to last night's conversation. He still could not quite grasp the fact that Rory was with him for the long run. Even more, he was nervous about facing his family's wrath. Yet, the more he pondered the subject, the more he knew that with Rory by his side, great things could be accomplished.

"Hey Logan," Rory mumbled softly, while her eyes were still clouded with sleep.

Logan turned and saw Rory blinking as her eyes adjusted to the morning sun.

"Good morning Ace," Logan said, as he pulled her towards him in a sweet kiss.

When the two pulled away, Rory had a look of pure bliss on her face.

"That's a good way to wake up in the morning. It's certainly better than hearing Paris ranting about Doyle, or CNN, or something."

"Well I'm glad I have one up on Paris Gellar."

"Of course, coffee would make this a great morning."

"Is that a hint Ace?" Logan inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. Did it work?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Stay here and I'll be back."

With that Logan slipped out of his room to search for coffee.

Rory took that time to lie back and reflect upon last nights events. She could not imagine a time without having Logan by her side. He pushed her to be a better, more vivacious person. Of course, he wasn't without his faults. She was constantly worried that he would get distracted by some blond princess. But, Rory decided that she would give Logan the benefit of the doubt. Besides who could predict what would happen in the future?

"Here you go Ace," Logan said as he appeared with two mugs of coffee, and some muffins.

"Mmmm. Good man," said Rory as she reached for the coffee.

"So I'm not a good boyfriend?" Logan inquired.

Rory stopped inhaling the coffee, and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course you are a good boyfriend. I just didn't know if you were comfortable with the term. I don't want to seem like some over-possessive girlfriend."

"You're not over possessive. I meant what I said last night. I am in this for the long run."

"Me too Logan. Then it is settled. You're my boyfriend."

"And you are my beautiful, if slightly crazy girlfriend."

The two proceeded to devour the rest of their breakfast. Logan glanced at his alarm clock which read 8:00.

"Do you have a class today Ace?"

"Yeah I do. It starts at ten though. I should probably get ready to go. Paris is probably freaking out that I'm not there. Plus, I need to take a shower."

"Well if you must leave, then at least agree to go out with me this evening. Me, Colin, Steph, Finn, and maybe a few other LDB members are going to hang out. After all it is Friday and we must celebrate the weekend's arrival."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

With that both Rory and Logan proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed. When Rory had finished putting on her rumpled clothes from last night, she turned and spoke to Logan.

"I'm all set. I'll see you around seven or so?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your dorm. Here, let me walk you to the door."

They proceeded out into the common room, where they were met with a loud argument.

"Colin, mate, listen to me. He's not going to care if we barge in on him."

"That's what you said the last time Finn. Look where that got us. We had to bear dinners with his family for a week. I'm not having a repeat of that."

"But, I want to know how last night went," Finn whined.

Neither Colin nor Finn had noticed the appearance of Logan and Rory. Logan spoke up.

"That's really none of your business Finn. Thank you Colin for trying to knock some sense into him. I'm sure he wouldn't have liked the punishment I would have come up with."

His two roommates turned to look at him startled.

"Oh hey mate. How are you doing?" Finn said innocently. When he noticed Rory he grinned.

"Hey you're Logan brunette friend, reporter girl. You're the one he took to dinner last night right? How did that go anyways? Did you escape unscathed?"

Rory took Finn's torrent of questions in stride.

"Hello Finn. It is nice to see you so coherent in the morning. Dinner was rather unpleasant, but you'll have to ask Logan for details. No, I did not escape unscathed, but Logan and I solved the problem. Now I have a class to prepare for, so good-bye boys."

Rory gave Logan a quick kiss and exited the dorm room to Finn and Colin pleading with Logan to tell them all the juicy details of the evening.

After the short walk to her dorm, Rory entered to find an enraged Paris.

"Where were you Gilmore? You didn't come home last night. Did you think to call?" Paris ranted.

"Paris calm down. I forgot that's all. Besides you've done the same thing a few times and I have not ever chewed you head off."

"I most certainly have not. And Gilmore what is with that glow you are giving off?"

"I am not glowing Paris."

"You are. It is that glow of love, or whatever romance novels call it. So who's the guy? Did Huntzberger finally make his move? Did Rory Gilmore finally tame Yale's own playboy?"

Rory sighed as she was met with a flood of questions for the second time this morning. She doubted that Finn and Colin were being any easier on Logan

"Fine. I'll tell you if you promise to stop asking all these questions," Rory said.

"Okay. I promise."

"Logan and I are officially dating. That's all I'm going to say to you."

With that Rory left for her room to shower, gather her books, and leave for the classroom where, perhaps, sanity may be attained.

"How did that happen? You got a notorious playboy to commit, but Doyle still won't be seen in public with me," Paris shouted after Rory.

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me what you thought.


	4. Surprises

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the third chapter: AyshaA (thanks for pointing out that I missed Friday Night Dinners), Coriel, angel6 aka trinigyal, Gilmoregirl, Kimmers, KarahBella, and Mrs.Boyscout.

Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. All reviews are greatly appreciated!

By the time Rory had showered, gathered her books, fortified herself with coffee, and was on her way to class, it was 9:40. She slipped into her usual seat, and paused to relax while the other students trailed in. She sighed with relief, thanking the divine powers that it was Friday. She could relax without having to think about papers for an evening. She didn't even have to deal with nagging family members.

Rory sat up suddenly. _"Wait a second. I should have known this Friday was too good to be true. How could I have forgotten about dinner with Grandma and Grandpa?" _she thought to herself.

She was about to pull out her cell phone to call her mother and inform her about the situation, when the professor signaled the start of class. She turned towards the professor, and tried to focus her attention on the lecture, but her mind kept wandering. How _was_ she going to get out of Friday night dinner?

An hour later, as the professor gave out that night's reading assignment, Rory practically ran out of the classroom. Once she reached the courtyard, she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Yo, what's up? Lorelai chillin' here."

"Mom please don't ever pretend to be a white gangster again," Rory pleaded.

"Oh alright, just ruin my fun. But just so you know, the mafia is cool," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, sure they are. However Gilmore is a British name I think, not Italian."

"So that's what they teach you at Yale. Anyways, why did you call, my lovely daughter?"

"Well, I have kind of a big favor to ask you," Rory said nervously.

"I'm listening."

"I kind of have this thing I have to go to tonight, and well it just happens to conflict with dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Rory, hon, if you want me to even consider doing such a huge favor, then you are going to have to be more specific."

"It's just that Logan and I wanted to spend some time together. You know, away from nosy parents and grandparents."

"Wait a second. When did you and Logan become so friendly again? Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't he just leave you after a certain disastrous dinner?" Lorelai burst out.

"He came back right afteryou and Ihung up. We had dinner and a long talk. He made me see things differently, and he apologized for leaving me alone. It turns out we were both under pressure from Hartford blue-bloods," said Rory as she quickly recounted the high points of last night's conversation.

"And you're telling me this now. What happened to you telling me everything?" Lorelai ranted.

"Calm down mom. Logan and I just want to take things slow. We want to start over in a way. Plus,I already got interrogated by his roommates and Paris this morning."

"I hope you know what you're doing. I'll talk to you grandparents, but you are going to owe me big," Lorelai conceded.

"Oh thank you, thank you mom. You're the best. I'll do anything you want," Rory shouted enthusiastically, earning a few strange looks from several Yale students.

"Well for starters you are coming home this weekend. No excuses. Secondly, I want to meet Logan, clothed preferably."

"I'm on it. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. I have to get going, but I promise I'll see you this weekend."

"Ok. Bye sweetheart."

With that, Rory hung up her phone and proceeded towards the dining hall. There she grabbed a sandwich, and some coffee, before she headed back to her dorm room.

When Rory entered, the common room was thankfully empty. She wasn't really in a mood to deal with Paris. She finished her lunch, before she went to her room to get a head start on her reading. After reading for what seemed like an eternity, Rory dosed off. She figured that a nap would keep her awake during tonight's outing with Logan, which was sure to be filled with his crazy antics.

A few hours later Rory awoke to Paris making a cacophony of noises in her room. Rory moaned, stretched, and rolled over to see her clock reading 6:15. With a start she jumped out of bed, and proceeded to get ready with haste.

Rory finished with time to spare, fifteen minutes to be exact. She was dressed in a short denim skirt with a frayed hem, and light yellow tank top. Brown sandals adorned her feet. She decided to bring along a brown corduroy jacket in case she got cold. She was stuffing her wallet in cell phone into her purse, when a knock was heard at the door. She zipped up her purse, put on her jacket, and answered the door.

There stood an angry looking Doyle.

"Hey Gilmore, " he barked gruffly

"Can I help you?" Rory inquired.

"You could tell me if your roommate is here. She and I need to have a talk."

"She's in her room, throwing objects from what I can tell."

"Very well," said Doyle as he opened Paris's door, looking like he was approaching a battlefield.

Rory shut the door and sat on the couch, praying Logan would arrive soon, so that she wouldn't have to bear the noises being emitted from Paris's room.

She had barely finished this thought, when a knock sounded at the door. Rory eagerly opened.

There stood Logan, dressed in his usually attire of slacks and a blazer, with a grin on his face.

Rory stepped out, shut the door, grabbed Logan's hand and proceeded to quickly exit the building.

When they had reached the courtyard, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about Ace?" Logan asked.

"Paris and Doyle were in the process of making up, if you know what I mean," Rory hinted.

"Okay. Well then I suppose I should be thanking you."

"No, I should be thanking you because you arrived in the nick of time."

"A kiss would be nice," said Logan with a smirk.

Rory pressed her lips to his. They pulled away after what seemed like moments.

"Thank you. That was certainly a nice reward. Perhaps, we should go somewhere and see how else you can reward me," Logan leered.

"I don't think so mister. Do you really want to give Finn more to gossip about?"

"I suppose you're right. We'd better get going."

Logan grabbed her hand, and led her towards his car.

The pair chatted quietly during the car ride about a variety of subjects. After about an hour, Rory looked out her window.

"Logan, what are we doing here?" Rory asked in surprise.


	5. Adventures

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 4: Gilmoregirl, whisperofsanity, rock'n'rollbitch, Coriel, and KarahBella

Sorry for the delay, but my computer was having problems. Hope you enjoy this chapter: Read and Review please. Thanks!

The familiar structure of the Dragonfly Inn met Rory's eyes. Rory thought that perhaps Logan was lost.

"Are you lost Logan?" she asked, voicing her thought.

"Of course not. Are you questioning my abilities?" Logan said indignantly.

"No. Its just that we're here in Stars Hollow, my hometown, and I thought we were going out with Colin, Finn, And Stephanie."

"Exactly, which is why we are here."

"But, why are we here, of all places?" Rory questioned, still not understanding.

"Okay Ace. I'm going to respond slowly, and in great detail so you may understand," Logan said in an exaggerated voice. "Finn was in charge of planning this outing, and since he is rarely ever completely sober, he comes up with rather unique ideas, shall we say. He thought it might be fun to spend some time in the place that he saw ever so briefly while we dropped you off after your male-Yale party."

Rory processed all this information. "Finn does realize that this is a small town, meaning that there isn't much to do, right?"

"Of course he does, which is where you come in Ace. What better way to experience the joys of small town living than through the eyes of one who has lived here. Speak of the devil, here is the man of the hour," said Logan, while indicating Finn's arrival in a flashy red sports car.

Finn stepped out dressed in a flamboyant Hawaiian shirt, black pants, and his usual sun glasses.

"Hello Rory love. Logan so good to see you mate," he said in a grand manner.

"Hey buddy, where's the rest of the crew?" Logan inquired.

"Right behind me," Finn replied.

At that moment Colin pulled up in his black BMW. He and Stephanie both exited the car, each dressed in something that quietly exuded elegance.

"Hello Logan. Rory so good to see you," Colin said in an overly formal voice.

"Colin, cut the crap. No need to use your snobbish airs, it is just us," Logan said. "Oh hey Steph," he acknowledged.

"Hey Logan. Hey Rory, how are you doing?" Stephanie said perkily.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm just wondering what fun you guys will be having this evening," Rory said while voicing her fear that perhaps they were here just to poke fun at her life beyond Yale.

"Don't be silly. There's sure to be tons of things to do. Besides, it'll be a fun break from our regular trips to New York. Anyways, you are one of us now, so you don't have to worry about us making fun of your hometown. Right guys," Stephanie said.

Logan, Finn, and Colin nodded their heads in unison.

Finn then spoke up. "I'm starved Rory darling. Where do you suggest we eat?"

"Well Finn. Since we're here, we could eat at the Inn. Sookie, the head chef, is on maternity leave, but the food is still great."

The rest of the group agreed to Rory's proposition, and they all entered the building. Rory led the group to the restaurant where they were greeted by a disgruntled Michel.

"Bonjour, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. My name is Michel, how may I help you," Michel said in his best French accent.

"Hi Michel, it is me Rory. You know Lorelai's daughter."

"Ah, yes you insufferable child. What do you want?"

"We'd like a table for five please," Rory said indicating the group who had been silent thus far.

Michel led them to a table in the corner, handed them the menus, said, "I'll be back to take your orders," and left.

"Well, there's a nice guy Ace," Logan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I thought small town people were supposed to be nice and welcoming, Although, his exotic accent did win him some points," Finn piped up.

"That guy sure did not seem very friendly," Colin added.

"He was a very sharp dresser, though he doesn't seem suited for the duties of a waiter, " Stephanie pointed out.

"That's Michel. He has worked for my mom for ages. He's not very friendly though, as I'm sure you guys saw," Rory explained.

"No harm done," said Finn. "What do you suggest we order," he added while opening his menu.

The others proceeded to open their menus as well.

"The braised lamb is excellent. The roast chicken is quite good as well. I would also recommend the grilled shrimp," Rory said. "Oh, and for anybody wanting something vegetarian, I've heard that the sautéed vegetables with wild rice is great. I should tell you though that I've never tried it, because my mom and I don't consume many vegetables."

"A woman after my own heart," said Finn.

"Except, that she's my girl," said Logan.

"Geez, possessive at all?" Colin inquired.

"Well, I'm ready to order," said Stephanie, who like Rory, was ignoring this display of manliness .

"Me too Steph," said Rory. "Here's Michel."

"I'm back you little people. What do you want?"

"I'll have the grilled shrimp because I'm exotic, "said Finn. "And to drink, I'll choose a margarita."

"I'll have the roast chicken and a glass of red wine, "said Colin.

"I'd like the sautéed vegetables with wild rice and bottled water to drink," said Stephanie.

"I'll have the braised lamb, and a glass of white wine please," Logan said.

"And as for me, I'll have the lamb as well and some coffee to drink," Rory said.

"Very well. Your food will be out in a moment. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks. Now sit tight, and be good little children," said Michel as he collected their menus and left.

The group conversed quietly so as not to upset Michel who kept sending dirty looks in their direction. Their food and drinks arrived and they quickly consumed them. After the bill had been paid, by an insistent Logan, the group left quickly in fear of Michel.

As they exited the inn Logan spoke up. "Where now Ace?"

"Well we could take a walk through the town square," Rory suggested.

"Alright, sounds good," said Logan.

"Fine with me," said Stephanie.

"I'm game," Colin said.

Finn spoke up, "Do I have to walk? I have a nice car to transport me wherever I want to go."

"Yes, you do have to walk. The whole tour of Star's Hollow takes twenty minutes at the most, without interruptions," Rory responded. "But I should warn you guys, we have some pretty weird people in this town so I would keep a look out."

"Well, I'm sure I can handle anything that comes my way," Colin said haughtily.

"I would not be so sure. After all, these characters I mentioned will do practically anything to get their hands on new men," Rory taunted.

"So you are saying that I'm safe?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yes you are," Rory assured her.

"And I'm safe too because I'm your boyfriend, right Ace?"

"Yes Logan, you have nothing to fear," Rory said not wanting to worry Logan. The price on his face would be priceless when he met Miss Patty.

And so the group set off towards the town square, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

AN: Next up: The inhabitants of Star's Hollow meet Rory's Yale friends!


	6. Amusement

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5: Mrs. Boyscout, Katie, Coriel, KarahBella, and Gilmoregirl

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review!

The group of friends reached the town square. The gazebo stood there in the middle, providing a storybook picture with the lights that adorned it.

"It's beautiful," Stephanie gasped.

"Yeah, it's kind of like an image from a children's book," Colin agreed.

"So, this is where you get your innocence from, right Ace?" Logan asked.

"I'm from a small town Logan, not naïve," Rory replied.

The four of them turned to look at Finn who was standing there looking deep in thought.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Colin asked. No answer was received.

"Finn, our precious Australian friend, nod if you hear us?" Stephanie said. Still, no answer was received.

Rory tried her luck. "Finn, you're kind of scaring us. You can't be sober yet because you had at least four margaritas at dinner." She was met with silence.

Finally Logan tried. He waved his arms frantically in front of Finn's face. "Earth to Finn. Mars to Finn. Jupiter to Finn. Saturn to Finn. Uranus to Finn. Neptune to Finn."

It was on this last attempt that Finn turned startled.

"Geez mate. What ware you doing?"

"Let's see. I've named practically all the planets, trying to get your attention."

"Well I'm right here buddy, on earth."

"Are you going to tell us what got your attention?"

"If you insist," sighed Finn. "I was trying to figure out how I was going to transport all my belongings here to Stars Hollow, and if there were any residences available here."

"And you would be doing that because?" Colin inquired.

"I have decided that I am going to move here. This is such a wonderful, charming town. Besides, there's a better chance of wooing pretty ladies here, because small town girls are quite susceptible to the charms of a handsome, exotic man such as myself. Just look at Logan, it worked for him, minus the exotic part. All he had to do was bat his lashes, and Reporter Girl came running."

"I did no such thing," Rory and Logan said simultaneously.

Stephanie and Colin burst out laughing at this point after hearing this whole exchange.

Once she had her laughter under control Stephanie spoke up. "So you're saying that I should move to a small town, and then I would have guys falling over me."

"Of course darling," Finn said in a dignified manner of one who has just shared a piece of great wisdom.

"Finn, before you decide on moving here, how about I show you the rest of the town?" Rory said.

"That would be lovely," replied Finn.

The group set off again, with Rory pointing out the various attractions of Stars Hollow. Taylor would have been proud. After a few minutes they heard a voice call out to them.

"Oh Rory sweetheart. Aren't you going to introduce me to your delicious looking friends here?" said Miss Patty in a sultry voice as she eyed Logan, Colin, and Finn.

The boys were looking quite uncomfortable at this point, while Rory and Stephanie both had smile of amusement on their faces.

"Of course Patty," Rory replied sweetly. She wished she had a camera for this moment.

"You're such a doll. Now tell me who is this handsome, blond man is here?"

"That's Logan Huntzberger. My, uh, boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Miss Patty said as she tucked this juicy piece of gossip in to her mind, to be shared later of course. "Well then I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me a hug, after all I helped your mother raise you?"

Logan looked to Rory for help, who was just smiling as she nodded her assent to Miss Patty. Miss Patty pulled Logan to her in big hug, but before she released him she pinched him on the butt. Logan jumped back startled, and blushing. To the others in the group it looked like a bee had stung him, but to Rory, who knew what had happened, it was hilarious to see the usually composed Logan became so agitated.

Rory decided to take pity on the two other guys, who were eyeing Miss Patty with suspicion.

She spoke up quickly. "This is Colin and this is Finn. Now I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to finish giving them the tour of Stars Hollow, before we head back to Yale."

"Alright Rory, but do promise to bring them back some time. Bye boys." With that Miss Patty left.

Once the group had quickly moved out of earshot, Colin spoke.

"Logan, you alright there?"

"Yeah mate, what's the matter?" Finn added.

Stephanie remained silent, as she had captured the whole thing on her camera phone.

"Why don't you ask Rory here? She seems to think the whole situation is funny," said Logan as he indicated Rory who was trying her hardest to suppress a laugh.

Finn and Colin turned to Rory with expectant looks on their faces.

"Well, Miss Patty has trouble keeping her hands to herself if you know what I mean," Rory answered.

Finn and Colin looked stumped, and then realization dawned on their faces.

"Then I guess we should be thanking you," Colin said.

"Rory, love, you are my savior," Finn added.

"How come you didn't warn me? I am after all your boyfriend?" said Logan who was having trouble grasping the idea that Rory had pulled this little stunt.

"The look on your face was priceless. But I am truly sorry, and I promise not to do it again," Rory said as she put her arm around Logan, and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

Stephanie decided that now would be the moment to inform Logan of what was in her phone.

"Hey Logan, want to know what's in my phone?"

Logan looked at her and nodded.

"I have some pictures of a certain incident that took place not long ago."

Logan made a lunge for Stephanie's purse. "Steph, that's not very nice. Could you delete them please?"

"I'd rather not. They might come in handy some time," Stephanie said laughingly.

"Fine, but you better not do anything evil with them like giving them to my two nosy roommates, or even my mischievous girlfriend," Logan said with a sigh.

Rory glanced down at her watch, and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. She informed the group of this.

"But I don't want to go home," Finn whined.

"I agree. I want to try the food at that place Luke's Diner," said Colin.

"Is that the place that has the great coffee you are always talking about? I want to go there then," Stephanie added.

"Yeah Ace, don't make us leave. Besides, we haven't had the full tour because we got distracted due to that little stunt you pulled back there," Logan said.

Rory thought a moment. Luke's was probably closed, and her mother was probably there with Luke. She then came up with an idea.

"Well. If you guys want, we could go to my house, sleep there, go to Luke's in the morning, and then head back to Yale."

"Great idea," said Finn enthusiastically.

"That's perfect," said Stephanie.

"Good plan," said Colin.

"I'm all for it," Logan answered

"In that case, let's go," Rory said as she proceeded to lead them towards her house.

AN: Next chapter: Lorelai sees Logan, and Rory's friends go to the diner.


	7. Acceptance

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 6: angel6 aka trinigyal, Mrs. Boyscout, Coriel, and Gilmoregirl, and KarahBella

AN: Sorry about the delay, but I was on vacation. Hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to read and reviw please.

The group entered Rory's house. Each member looked around taking in their surroundings. Finn spoke up first, as usual.

"Charming little house here love. I suppose I'll be sleeping in your room then. Perhaps you might care to join me?"

"Or you could join me on the couch here," suggested Colin.

"Rory, do you want to bunk with me, so we can girl talk?" Stephanie questioned.

Logan who had been silent so far spoke up.

"Okay guys, calm down. First of all Finn, Rory is my girlfriend, not yours, therefore you won't be sleeping with her. Colin same goes for you. Stephanie, while I appreciate your offer to get to know Rory better, I think that we should share Rory."

"Bossy, aren't you Logan?" Rory inquired with a smirk.

"Well somebody had to get these two, "said Logan pointing to Finn and Colin who had guilty looks on their faces, "under control."

"I think I can handle them, if I can handle you. Now, since I seem to be in such great demand, I have a solution," said Rory, as she looked up to see the others eagerly listening to her.

Rory continued, "Over the years, my mom and I have acquired a large number of sleeping bags. We could each take one, and camp out here in the living room. How does that sound?"

"I knew there was a reason I like you Ace. That solves the problem," said Logan.

"I can understand what Logan sees in you," said Colin.

"I suppose that's alright, but I'm rather disappointed that I can't share your sleeping bag," said Finn, earning a glare from Logan.

"That sounds kind of fun," Stephanie added.

"Alright then. Come with me upstairs, and I'll hand out the sleeping bags," said Rory as she motioned for the others to follow her.

When they reached the closet Rory stopped and opened the door. She began to hand out sleeping bags.

"Okay, this lavender one is for Steph. This emerald green one is for Colin. The royal blue is for Logan. Of course, the light blue one with coffee cups is for me," said Rory.

"Wait, what about me?" Finn interrupted.

"Patience Finn. For you I have reserved on of our most prized ones. I'm letting you have the Sponge-Bob one," Rory said to him, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke? I can't sleep with a talking sponge," Finn complained.

"You should be thankful that Rory is letting your crazy self sleep here," Logan commented, who enjoyed Rory's joke.

"Besides, Finn, Sponge-Bob is not real," Colin added.

"I think you are old enough to distinguish between fact and fiction," said Stephanie.

"Oh alright," sighed Finn dramatically, "I suppose I could stand this for one night. But next time Rory, I get the green one, and Colin can room with Sponge-Bob."

"Then it's settled," Rory said, as she led the group back downstairs.

They laid out their sleeping bags in a circle. Rory insisted that everybody brush their teeth, saying something about 'bad breath,' and provided them each with their very own Gilmore toothbrush. It was pink and sparkly, prompting some comments from the guys. Soon afterwards, they all fell asleep, perhaps due to the fact that Finn's antics had tired them out.

The next morning, as the sun was beginning to shine on the sleeping group of college students, Lorelai Gilmore walked into her house, and let out a gasp. She was not loud enough, however, to wake the guests that were occupying her living room floor. Slowly, she walked towards the group, and saw Rory lying next to Logan, their hands intertwined. The rest of the people she didn't know, but assumed they were friends of Rory's.

'_Well I guess Rory did keep her promise to come home and bring Logan, with clothes," _Lorelai thought to herself.

Lorelai went upstairs to shower and change into new clothes, after she had spent the night with Luke. When she came down, she saw movement in the kitchen. When she went to investigate, she saw that Logan had started a pot of coffee, and was waiting at the kitchen table for it to finish. She entered and cleared her throat.

Logan looked up startled. "Uh, hello Mrs. Gilmore," he said as he stood up to shake her hand.

Lorelai took his hand shook it once and then spoke. "Hello Logan. I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm going to cut to the chase."

Logan swallowed nervously, and nodded.

"I'm sure you know that I don't like you very much, especially since I saw you undressing my daughter at her grandparents wedding. You represent everything I've tried to shield her against, and everything I ran away from. You are the rich society kid, who has had his every whim fulfilled, and has now set your sights on my daughter. I hope, for your sake, that you aren't toying with her heart. Because if you are, I will come after you, with the whole town of Stars Hollow behind me," Lorelai said, as she finished her long speech.

Throughout this time, Logan had listened intently. Now after Lorelai had finished, he tried to come up with some words that would convince her that his intentions were truthful, and that would also win at least some of her approval.

He finally spoke, "You have every right to be suspicious of me, Mrs. Gilmore. But, I should tell you that Rory has changed me for the better. Yes, it is true that I have had meaningless relationships in the past, but those all stopped the moment I met Rory. She entered my world as breath of fresh air, and with her she brought the enticing possibility of strings. You've done a good job raising her, because she saw past my society façade, into the person that I truly am. I do not want to be like the stiff people of Hartford society. I commend you for the courage it took to run away, and there is not a moment that goes by when I don't consider doing the very same. So, in the end, Rory has somehow gotten in my heart. Together, we are developing something that, in the future, may be called love. I hope that you will give our relationship a chance, and let it run for as long as fate allows."

Lorelai was silent. She was surprised at the maturity, and truth that seemed to radiate from Logan's words. He kind of reminded her of herself at that age, a society child straining to break free from its grasps. When she realized he was waiting for a response, she quickly spoke.

"I suppose I could find it in me to give you a chance. But firstthings first, do not call me Mrs. Gilmore, call me Lorelai. Secondly, as I said before, I will hunt you down if you dare break my baby's heart. Understand?"

Logan nodded. "Of course, Lorelai. I even give you permission to come after me if I hurt Rory."

"Well, now that this is all out of the way, are you going to share some of that coffee you made?" Lorelai said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't think otherwise," he said as he rose to get a mug of coffee.

It was at this moment that a still half-asleep Rory walked into the kitchen. However, when she saw her mother and Logan chatting like old friends, she became fully awake.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?" Rory questioned.

"Hey sweetheart, Logan and I were just talking. It's nothing to worry about," Lorelai said.

"Good morning Ace. Your mother and I were just having a discussion, that's all," said Logan.

"And you two are being so friendly towards each other because?" Rory inquired.

"Oh, this friendliness came after we had a long talk, and I gave him the speech about not hurting my baby," Lorelai explained.

"And believe me, your mother is not one to be reckoned with," Logan said seriously.

"Okay, that's a good enough explanation for me. Now may I have some coffee please?" Rory begged.

Logan got up and got Rory her own mug of coffee. After the three of them had been conversing in quiet tones for awhile, they heard a loud noise.

"Bloody hell," came the sound of Finn's Australian voice, "What did you have to do that for?"

"You were mumbling about being attacked by sponges you idiot, it was driving me insane," Colin's voice answered.

"Will the two of you immature boys be quiet," Stephanie ordered.

In the kitchen, Lorelai said, "I will assume the other houseguests are awake."

Rory said sarcastically, "Good observation mom. What else could it be? The invisible dog we have, maybe?"

"No need to pick on your mother," said Lorelai with a pout.

At this moment, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie came stumbling into the kitchen. Finn and Colin stopped short when they saw Lorelai.

Finn spoke up first. "Hello, my charming and beautiful lady. I am the exotic Australian, Finn Farnsworth, at your service."

Pushing Finn out of the way, Colin spoke. "Ignore him. A beautiful lady such as yourself should only be seen with the likes of English nobility, which I, Colin Bradberry, am descended from."

Logan chose to intervene at this moment. "Sorry Lorelai for the actions of these two crazy individuals, whom I am sorry to say are my friends. On the other hand, this calm lady here is Stephanie Middleton."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore. Thank you for letting us stay in your house," Stephanie greeted.

"You're welcome, and call me Lorelai. Now, you two fellows," Lorelai said, indicating Colin and Finn, "can close your mouths."

Finn and Colin promptly did so. They were kind of in shock that Rory's mother was so beautiful and young. Eventually they came to their senses, and apologized for their behavior.

"If this is all settled, then I suggest we all get ready and go to Luke's," Rory said.

They group hurried off, brushing their teeth with their Gilmore toothbrushes, and straightening themselves up, as best as they could, since they were still in sleep rumpled clothes.

When everyone was ready, Rory and Lorelai led the group to Luke's. Upon opening the door, which jingled upon their arrival, everybody stopped and looked around.

"Are those blueberry pancakes I smell?" Finn inquired.

"Mmm. Those doughnuts look delicious." Colin said, his mouth watering.

"The waffles smell divine," said Stephanie.

"Guess we better get out of the doorway, and get this group fed, huh Ace? I could go for a Danish myself," said Logan.

The group seated themselves at a corner table, amidst the not-so-subtle-looks from the nosy inhabitants of Stars Hollow.

"Is it just me, or is everybody staring at us?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, you're right Steph," Colin agreed.

"It's because I'm exotic," said Finn.

"Or maybe it's because you guys are newcomers to this very small town. They have nothing better to do than gossip. If you think this is something, wait until you meet Miss Patty," Lorelai.

"Hate to break it to you mom, but Logan already got a visit from Miss. Patty," Rory informed her mother.

Lorelai burst out laughing.

"I took pictures with my phone. Do you want to see them?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course," Lorelai eagerly replied.

"Hey! I thought we were friends Lorelai. Steph, the list of things you're not supposed to do with those photos includes showing them to my girlfriend's mother," Logan pleaded.

"Oh alright, ruin our fun," Lorelai sighed.

"Hey man, you're going to have to steal that phone from Steph," suggested Colin.

"Oooh, good idea. Then we can use it to get back at her," added Finn.

"I don't think so boys," warned Stephanie, as she edged her phone away from them.

At this moment, Luke walked up.

In his usual gruff voice he said, "What'll you have? For Rory and Lorelai it'll be their usual, I'm sure. But as for the rest of you scoundrels," Luke paused to glare at Logan, "I don't know what you guys like."

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes, and some coffee. Or do you have an exotic drink that you suggest?" Finn asked.

"This is a diner, which means simple, home-cooked food," Luke said, giving Finn a strange look.

"I'll have waffles, and coffee please," said Stephanie.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin, and coffee," Colin ordered.

"I'll have a cheese Danish, and some coffee please," said Logan ever so politely, in the hope that Luke would warm up to him.

"Be right back," said Luke gruffly as he left to go place their orders.

"Is there a reason he doesn't seem to like me?" asked Logan.

"You mean other than the fact that he caught you in a compromising position with my daughter?" Lorelai responded.

"Ignore her Logan. Luke is just really over protective. He acts like this towards all the guys I bring home. He'll warm up to you eventually. Besides, I'll make sure mom has a talk with him," Rory comforted Logan.

Luke arrived with their coffee and food, and everybody heartily dug in. After their appetites were satiated, they sat back with their stomachs full.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted," Stephanie commented.

"Yeah, I wish I could steal Luke's recipe, and have my mom's chef make it," Colin agreed.

"This food is great, although it is too bad that it is not exotic." Finn said.

"Ace, I think I might ask your mom to adopt me, so I can come and eat in Stars Hollow everyday," Logan added.

"Well, you guys are welcome at our house anytime," said Lorelai who was beginning to warm up to Rory's Yale friends, even Logan.

"Mom I starting to get the feeling that you like my friends more than you like me," teased Rory.

"You know that's simply not true," laughed Lorelai. At that moment her cell phone rang. She picked it up and after a short conversation hung up.

"Well, I've just received some interesting news. There seems to be three suspicious cars parked in front of the Inn; A red Porsche, a black BMW, and a dark blue Mercedes. Would you happen to know anything about this?" Lorelai inquired.

"Why yes, the red car happens to belong to me," said Finn.

"The black one would be mine," Colin said.

"Which leaves the blue one for me," said Logan.

"That reminds me. We should probably get going. I still have to finish my work for my Psychology class," Rory interjected.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks again for having us Lorelai," said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I had a great time," Colin agreed.

"Thanks, and remember if you ever need an exotic man, I'm the one to call," Finn said playfully.

"Lorelai, thanks for having us, and for giving me a chance," Logan said, referring to their earlier conversation.

"Bye Mom. Thanks for everything, and for covering at Grandma and Grandpa's. I'll call you," said Rory as she hugged her mother.

Logan insisted on paying the bill again. The group left towards the Inn to pick up their cars, and were soon on their way back to Yale. They all said goodbye to each other, and headed off to their respective rooms to finish their assignments for that weekend.

When Rory reached her room, she checked her answering machine for any messages. She pressed the play button and listened.

AN: Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. Hope you liked. Up in the next chapter, who called?


	8. Attack

Thanks to Coriel, Chrissie, KarahBella, and Gilmoregirl, who reviewed chapter 7.

"Rory, this is your grandmother calling. I am appalled at the message on your answering machine, no doubt put there by your mother. Anyways, I did not call to chastise you about your telephone etiquette. I did call to enquire as to the reason for you absence at dinner Friday night. Your mother said something about a road trip, or at least that is what I understood. I demand you call me back as soon as possible to set this straight. Oh and one last thing, how is your relationship with that lovely Huntzberger boy going?"

Rory let out a loud sigh. It seemed like the "honeymoon" phase in her relationship with Logan was over even before it got fully underway. She listened to the next message on the machine play.

"Hello, this message is for Rory Gilmore.I am Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan'sfather.I heard all about dinner last night, and while I apologize for the crude and obnoxious behavior of my wife and father, I do share some of their concerns. I feel it might be prudent if you and I take some time to talk. Call my office to set something up, Logan has the number. Good day."

"_Great,"_ Rory thought, _"this day is already ruined. I can't believe Logan and I are already under attack."_

Just as she finished this thought, her cell phone began to ring.

"What?" Rory answered tersely. She was not in the mood to answer calls from another prying person.

"Whoa, calm down there Ace. It's just me," Logan answered soothingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I received some rather disturbing messages today," Rory apologized, not wanting to burden Logan with the knowledge that they would have to face the wrath of their families sooner than later.

"Well, it can't be as bad as what I received on my answering machine today. I received a call from my father, and your grandmother, not to mention my mother," Logan informed Rory.

"You have one more than me. I got a call from my grandmother, and your father. Both seemed interested in talking about our relationship."

"I guess we have to devise a plan. Should we divide and conquer? Or should we stick together?" Logan inquired.

"I don't know. Your father seemed adamant in talking to me. Plus my grandmother ordered me to call her this instant."

"Well we could buy ourselves some time by not responding this very second. How about we finish our assignments for the weekend, and then meet to devise our plan?" Logan offered.

"Good idea. I have to write a paper for my literature class, and finish some reading for psychology. That should take me a couple of hours at the very least. What do you say we meet around seven?"

"I'll see you then. Want me to come and pick you up?"

"Sure," Rory answered.

With that, the two hung up and decided to tackle the mountain of homework that the professors of Yale had bestowed upon their students.

Rory was able to finish her reading in about two hours. She took a break to get lunch, and refuel her system with coffee, before she started on her paper. She was in the middle of an analysis about the actions of the characters in the novel, when Paris barged in.

"Gilmore," Paris barked.

"Geez, keep it down will you," Rory pleaded.

"What have I told you to do if you are not planningon coming home for the night? I have made it clear that you are to call. I was worried, and even Doyle couldn't cheer me up. And believe me, he is very good in the art of cheering people up," stated Paris.

"Ewww, Paris. I did not need to know that about Doyle. Besides, I was with Logan. We went to Star's Hollow with a couple of his friends. I would have told you that if you and Doyle weren't in the process of loudly making up," Rory retorted.

"I knew that Hunztberger kid was a bad influence on you."

"He is no such thing. Paris I am in the middle of trying to write a paper. I have already been attacked by my grandmother, and Logan's father regarding our relationship. If you do not have anything constructive to say, please leave me alone. Perhaps, you should try to go bother Doyle in his dorm room."

"And I thought I had relationship problems. At least Doyle and I don't have to worry about our families interfering. I apologize profusely for my interruption. I think I will take you up on your suggestion to go find Doyle. As a courtesy to you, I will go meet him elsewhere, leaving you in peace."

"Thank you Paris," Rory replied.

With that Paris exited the room, and Rory went back to work on her paper. By the time she was done, it was nearly five o'clock. Rory took a quick shower, changed into a fresh set of clothes, and settled in the couch in the common room to wait for Logan. She took this time to mull over the various ideas she had in regards to dealing with the 'attack' from their families.

Time passed quickly, and before Rory realized it, it was seven o'clock. She was in the process of grabbing her purse and coat, when Logan's knock sounded at the door. She went and answered.

"Hey Ace, " Logan greeted.

He stepped in to her dorm, and planted a kiss on her lips. Rory slowly felt the tensions of the day ebb away.

"Mmmm. I feel better already. I should inform you that in addition to our families, Paris has seen fit to attack me," Rory informed him.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose I should tell you that the moment Finn, Colin and I returned to our dorm, they bombarded me with a torrent of questions about my inetntions towards you, how our familes are taking our relationship etc. But, the moment I saw you some of my tension seemed to float away."

"Awww, isn't that sweet," Rory cooed. "If it makes you feel any better, you have the same effect on me," she added.

"I suppose we should get started with our plan. Want to go somewhere for dinner and discuss it there?"

"Sure. I'm in the mood for Chinese, what about you?"

"Just what I was thinking," Logan replied.

The pair left Rory's dorm, and went to a Chinese restaurant that was located near the Yale campus. The restaurant was quiet, and they chose a secluded table that was perfect for their purposes. They both placed their orders, and then started their discussion.

"I think that we should meet your grandmother together. That way we could firmly tell her that we both want to take things slow. What do you think?" Logan asked.

"I agree. My grandmother is more likely to listen if you are there. Now in regards to your father, we have to meet with him separately, as he requested. I think I should go first, if you don't mind. Maybe then he will be a little easier on you," Rory responded.

"Are you sure? I don't want you walking into the lion's den first, just because you want to protect me. I have had more experience in dealing with my father, so I know how his mind works."

"I'm sure," Rory said firmly. "I think that I should meet with him as soon as possible. Tommorrow, if he is free. That way we don't give him too much time to formulate some plan."

"I agree," said Logan.

Their food arrived at this point, so their planning was momentarily halted as they consumed the food. While waiting for the dessert they ordered Rory spoke up.

"Do you think I should call your father now? If so, then I need to get the number form you," she asked.

"Yes, you can call him now. He'll still be in his office. The man has never left before eleven o'clock his whole life."

Logan dialed the number, and then handed his phone to Rory.

After a few rings, a voice answered. "Hello, Mitchum Huntzberger speaking."

"Oh, um hello Mr. Huntzberger. This is Rory Gilmore speaking sir. I was calling to see if we could set up our meeting for tomorrow?" Rory asked nervously. She wasn't expecting Logan's father to answer the phone himself.

After a moment's pause, Mitchum spoke. "Yes, that works for me. What do you say to two o'clock at the Stafford Café?" he said naming a very chic, sophisticated coffee shop.

"That would be fine," Rory quickly agreed.

"Before you go I have a question. If you don't mind my asking, why did you decide to have the meeting so soon after I called?"

"I don't believe in putting things off. Prolonging something only makes it seem more dreadful," Rory answered.

"A girl with attitude, certainly a step up from the usual sort of arm candy Logan has. Very well, good-bye. I will see you tomorrow."

Rory hung up the phone and handed it back to Logan who was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" asked Rory.

"How did it go? It is very hard to get the whole picture after hearing only one side of the conversation." Logan said.

Rory waited for the dessert to be served be fore she answered. "It was okay. Nothing too bad. We're meeting at the Stafford Café tomorrow at two o'clock."

"That's one of his favorite places, aside from the office," Logan informed Rory.

They finished their dessert, paid, and left the restaurant. Once they reached Rory's door Logan spoke.

"No matter what happened tomorrow, no matter how mean he is, and no matter how much he tries to convince that you are not worthy of me, I want you to remember that what I feel for you can not be destroyed by threats from my family. Okay Ace?"

Rory saw the worry that showed in Logan's eyes. She spoke in an effort to comfort him.

"I know Logan. I believe you. What I feel for you is stronger than what I have felt for any man before, and because of that I know it can't be destroyed easily. I don't want you to worry. I am strong, and I can hold my own."

Rory pulled Logan into her arms, and placed her lips upon his. She tried to put her feelings for him into the kiss. The result was a kiss that was full of passion and promise, unlike what either of them had experienced before. When the kiss ended, they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow. That was amazing," Logan murmured.

"It's the truth. I have very powerful feelings for you," responded Rory.

"Me too Rory. I feel things for you that I have never felt before."

"Good night Logan," Rory whispered.

"Good night Ace," Logan said softly as he placed a short, sweet kiss upon her lips.

Logan turned and walked towards his dorm, while Rory turned and entered hers. Both of the young lovers went to sleep, knowing that no matter what troubles the future had in store for them, that if they stayed together they could overcome great obstacles.


	9. Battle

Thanks to angel6 aka trinigyal, KarahBella, Gilmoregirl, Coriel, and riotgirllina, who reviewed chapter 8.

AN: Sorry for the delay, but my computer was having problems with I wrote this chapter portraying Mitchum Huntzberger as I see him to be. Also, Rory is written as how I see her to be, notsuch a push over, as seen in the last episodes of this season. Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to read and review. Thanks.

As the sun's rays began to shine through her bedroom window, Rory slowly awakened from her sleep.

"_The sunlight is deceiving,"_ she thought. _"Today is the day I have to face Logan's father. I want his approval so very much."_

Rory got out of bed, got some coffee from the kitchen, and paused a moment to enjoy its simple, yet satisfying taste.

"_If only life could be this simple and pleasant."_

After she had finished two mugs of coffee, Rory set off to brush her teeth, and prepare herself for her meeting with Mitchum Huntzberger,

Rory struggled to pick out an outfit. She wanted something that was stylish, yet professional. It was at times like this that she longed for her mother's ability to pick out the perfect ensemble in mere seconds.

Eventually, Rory settled on a black, knee-length skirt with a ruffled hem. With it, she paired a light blue blouse, and elegant black sandals. She curled her hair into loose waves and donned a pair of blue chandelier earrings. Satisfied with her appearance, she glanced at the clock. It read 11:30.

Rory decided to grab a light lunch, and settle down with a book to calm her nerves. She would talk to Logan after the meeting, so that he wouldn't see how nervous she was. He was always too calm and collected, unlike her.

She had been sitting ona bench for quiet some time, when a shadow fell across her book. Rory looked up and saw Logan.

"Hey Ace. You look nice. I was kind of disappointed that you didn't call this morning." Logan greeted.

"I would have called, except that I am really nervous about meeting your father, and seeing you will make it worse," Rory replied.

"Well don't worry. I only stopped by to check on you and make sure you weren't hyperventilating. I just want to leave you with this piece of advice. Be yourself. If anyone can spot a poser a mile away, it is my father."

"Thanks Logan, I'll keep that in mind."

Logan leaned down to give Rory a reassuring kiss. When he left, Rory was filled with a sort-of- calm.

"_I should really bottle this feeling he gives me. That way I won't freak out so much before finals. Maybe I can give it to Paris, so that she isn't so uptight," _Rory's thoughts rambled on in distraction.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 1:20. It would take about 20 or 30 minutes to get to the coffee shop, so she gathered up her stuff, and set off for her car.

Rory pulled up to the Stafford Café, a red-brick building with black chairs and umbrellas outside, reminding her of the Cafés she frequented on her trip to Europe. She entered the building with feelings of trepidation.

Once inside, she saw a man dressed in a finely tailored business suit, in the process of sitting down at a table in the corner. It was Mitchum Huntzberger.

"_Good," _Rory thought, _"I'm not late."_

She walked over and introduced herself.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"How do you do Rory? Please sit down. Call me Mitchum, if you please," he said very formally.

"Thank you," Rory responded and sat down across from him.

"What would you like to drink? Something to eat?" Mitchum questioned.

"Some coffee would be great. Thanks."

Mitchum signaled for the waiter. "Some coffee for both me and the lady. Make mine decaf thought please."

"Very well, Mr. Huntxberger," the waiter replied and went off to process the order.

"It seems like you come here quite often," Rory commented.

"That I do, my dear girl. I have and addiction to coffee, though I have been drinking decaf for years now."

"Yes, I remember Logan telling me that."

"Ah yes Logan. The reason why we are here today," Mitchum said, bringing the true agenda of the meeting to the forefront of the conversation.

He paused as their coffee was served. He took a sip of his coffee and then spoke.

"Alright Rory, I must tell you that I am very skeptical of this relationship that has formed between you and my son. Now before you get angry, I want to say that I am not totally disapproving of it either, as my wife and father may have led you to believe. Being a Hunztberger requires a sense of duty, a sense of honor, and a sense of etiquette. Woman in our family have traditionally been housewives. They have stayed home to raise the children of our family. Don't get me wrong, I don't live in the 1700's, so I don't totally believe that women should remain at home. Some women do succeed, for instance, look at Christiane Amanapour. She has become a highly successful foreign correspondent, yet in the line of her work she has little time for a family. You aspire to become like her, if I am not mistaken, and this is what worries me."

Mitchum paused to look at Rory, who was listening intently to him. He took a sip of coffee before he spoke again.

"Tradition is very important in the Huntzberger family. Our children are held to very high standards. It is only with careful nurturing, that they are able to shoulder the burden that our family name places upon them, which is why I am not completely enthralled by the idea of you possibly marrying into my family. However, this doubt cannot offset the fact that you have done some great good for Logan. Since he met you some remarkable changes have come about. He takes a greater interest in the family business, he has taken more interest in writing articles for the Yale Daily News. He seems to have slowly matured into a man great enough to shoulder the burden of becoming the future head of the Huntzberger empire, a great improvement over the days of his incessant partying."

Mitchum stopped, and Rory took this time to speak.

"Mitchum, first of all, I would like to say to you that family is very important to me as well. However, Logan and I are not planning to get married anytime soon. In fact we are in the very beginning stages of our relationship, so it isn't really necessary to be discussing the care of fictional children. But, to make a case for my relationship with Logan, I will tell you that family and children will always come first. I understand how important it is to create a proper environment for children to grow up in. My mother came from an unhappy home, where a façade was always more important than her well being. To this day, it still creates friction between her and her mother."

Rory paused to see Mitchum's reaction so far. He seemed thoughtful, and was absorbing everything she was saying.

"So, if I was to hypothetically marry Logan, I would put our children first, and my job second. I, however, would not be content to simply become a housewife. I need to be constantly doing something, and though children would take up a lot of that time, writing for newspapers would be something all my own. You say I have helped Logan, but he has also helped me greatly. Ask anyone who knew me before I met him, and they would agree when I say that I was shy, and almost reclusive. He cracked my shell, making me see the value in taking chances, rather than letting valuable opportunities pass me by. Together, if given the chance, I think we could both do great things."

Rory finished, hoping that she hadn't offended Mitchum, yet had achieved her goal of winning at least some of his approval.

Mitchum spoke after a moment. "Well you have certainly earned the right to a chance for your relationship. I must say that you are a refreshing new sort of companion for Logan. I admire your attitude. In regards to your writing, I have read a few of your pieces for the Yale paper, and I must say that they were quite good. Logan could stand to learn a thing or two from you."

"Why, thank you," Rory said, utterly shocked at Mitchum's compliment.

"I will do my best to keep my family from threatening your relationship. And I, myself, will try to be more open and welcoming. After meeting you, I feel much more reassured. Well. I must be going. We've been talking for nearly two hours, and I must get back to my office. I imagine that Logan is dying to see how this meeting went. I suggest you go back to Yale to put his mind at ease. It was lovely to meet you."

"I appreciate your giving us a chance Mitchum. I can't believe we've spent two hours here. Well it was worth it, I think. Good-bye, and maybe we will see each other some time soon."

With that Rory and Mitchum left after paying the bill. Rory parked her car as soon as she reached Yale. She practically ran (a Gilmore run) to Logan's dorm and knocked on the door.

Finn and Colin both answered the door.

"Ah, Rory, love you arrived right on time," Finn greeted.

"Logan has been driving us crazy with his worry," Colin added.

They let her into the room, and she walked over to Logan's room.

The door opened as she as she stopped in front of it.

"Hi Ace. I don't see any battle wounds, so the meeting couldn't have gone too badly. In fact, dare I say it, you're smiling. Come in and fill me in. You two," Logan said, indicating Finn and Colin who were trying to follow Rory, "stay out, and stop being so nosy."

Finn and Colin pouted and went away, while Rory entered.

"Logan, calm down, it wasn't that bad. In fact, meeting my grandmother, will probably be worse," Rory said, noting the look of anxiety on Logan's face.

"Well I would if you gave me any details," he replied.

Rory then proceeded to tell him the highlights of her conversation with Mitchum. When she finished, Logan looked shocked.

"That does not sound like my father at all. I guess people can surprise you."

"Yes, well I don't think Emily Gilmore will be doing that anytime soon."

"Does this mean you want to meet with her soon to get it over with?" Logan questioned.

"I think that would be best. If we get all the meetings out of the way this week, then we will have time to focus on ourselves."

"We'll call her tomorrow, but for now let's just spend some time together," Logan said as he pulled Rory into his arms.

Their lips met in a kiss filled with such passion and energy, and eventually their bodies lowered onto Logan's bed, where they were lost in the connection between the two of them.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Next up, Logan and Rory, meet Emily Gilmore.


	10. War

AN: Sorry for the delay. I do want to update faster, but my accountat doesn't like me, lol. When I try to upload the next chapter it won't work. If anyone could help me solve this problem, that would be great. Enjoy this chapter. Remember to read and review please. Thanks.

Logan watched Rory as she slept peacefully in the early morning. He took a moment to reflect over last night's events. He was incredibly pleased that Rory had successfully completed her meeting with his father. He only hoped that his would go as well as hers had. He left this train of thought to focus on the day ahead. He was planning on calling Emily Gilmore, along with Rory, to set up their meeting. If all went well that would be finished, leaving him to meet with his mother and father.

Rory's voice tore him away from these thoughts.

"Morning Logan," she mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning Ace. I guess it is no wonder you are tired, especially after last night's activities," Logan insinuated.

Rory thought back to last night; Logan's prowess in bed was indescribable. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that, it would only inflate his ego more.

"Yes, well I seem to remember you were pretty exhausted as well." Rory retorted.

"True, very true. I, however, have a well-trained body that requires little sleep. It is very well suited to my life."

"I will refrain from making any comments."

"Why thank you," Logan responded, graciously.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

Logan glanced at the clock and replied," It's almost ten."

"Oh wow," Rory exclaimed. "I guess we should drag ourselves out of bed and call my grandma. I just want to talk to her and get it over with."

"As you wish my lady," Logan said grandly.

The two slowly got out of bed, put on their clothes, brushed their teeth (Rory used Logan's toothbrush), and set out for the kitchen.

Surprisingly, the smell of freshly brewed coffee met their noses. They discovered Finn and Colin sitting with grins on their faces.

"Hello mate. Or should I say good morning," Finn greeted cheerily.

"So good of you to join us this fine day," Colin added.

"Hi guys," Rory responded.

Logan who was suspicious of his roommates' antics said, "What are you two up to? And why are you up so early Finn?"

Finn and Colin looked at each other.

"Should we do it?" Finn questioned.

"Yes, but first we should give them coffee. It's the least we can do," Colin answered.

The two boys handed steaming mugs of coffee to Rory and Logan.

Before she took a sip, Rory asked, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Well, you see, we have taken the liberty to entertain you this morning. Just sit back and enjoy," Colin informed her.

Finn then proceeded to start. "Let's just spend some time together."

"I would love that," Colin replied in a high pitched, "girly," voice.

After a moments pause, Finn continued, "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Be quiet and touch me," Colin responded.

Again there was a pause, and then Finn continued, "You're driving me crazy."

"Oh yes. Faster, harder, baby I can't take it anymore," Colin moaned.

At this point, Rory and Logan who were torn between shock and laughter, spoke up.

"Ok what exactly are you two doing?" Rory asked.

"More like who are you two?" Logan questioned.

"I thought that was obvious," Finn said.

"It's obvious that these two are complete dim-wits, no offense Rory. We'll just have to tell them straight out," Colin said.

In unison Finn and Colin said, "We were impersonating you two. It is amazing how thin the walls are in dorm. You two kept us up all night."

Rory and Logan turned red in embarrassment.

"I… uh… well… I'm sorry," Rory stuttered in apology.

"We don't really blame you love," Finn replied.

"Yeah, it's more Logan's fault." Colin agreed.

Logan, who by this time had found his voice, spoke up. "If you two value your lives, I suggest you leave and don't comeback for awhile. I don't appreciate you two pulling stunts like this. You two should hope that I forget about this by the time you come back."

"Okay then, we'll be going now mate. Lovely to see you again reporter girl," Finn said before he grabbed his wallet and coat, and left.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you then," Colin said as he too proceeded to make a quick exit.

"I'm sorry about all of this Ace," Logan apologized.

"It's okay Logan. Besides, it was kind of worth it. I mean how often do you get to see Colin impersonating a girl?" Rory said.

"You are right, it was pretty funny. Well, now that that's finished, do you want to call your grandmother?"

"Sure, maybe we can get this over today."

Logan handed Rory his cell phone and she dialed her grandparent's number. After a few rings, her grandmother answered.

"Hello, Gilmore residence, Emily speaking."

"Hi grandma, it's me, Rory,"

"Why hello Rory. I do hope you received my message."

"Yes, that is why I am calling. I was hoping we could talk today, perhaps at lunch, or this evening. Logan was thinking of coming along."

"Today would be alright, what do you say to lunch at the country club in Hartford? I'll meet you there at noon."

"That's fine. I'll see you then. Bye grandma."

With that Rory hung up, and informed Logan of the plan.

"Well that doesn't leave much time. Why don't you go get dressed, and I'll come pick you up in forty minutes let's say?" he asked.

"I'd better hurry. I'll see you then," Rory said. She placed a quick kiss upon Logan lips, and rushed off to her room.

The moment she entered, Paris advanced on her. "Where have you been Gilmore? At Logan's, no doubt. I thought I told you to call."

"Hello to you too, Paris. Yes, I was at Logan's. What happened to the truce we had yesterday. Stop treating me like I am five."

This seemed to deflate Paris a little. "Oh alright, I'm sorry," she apologized not-so- convincingly. "I guess I should work on my anger management like Terrence has been telling me," she said mentioning her life coach.

"It's alright. I need to hurry now. Logan and I are meeting my grandma for lunch," Rory said and rushed off to get ready.

"Good luck," Paris shouted after her. "You'll need it."

Rory was ready in record time and rushed out the door to meet Logan. Together, they climbed into his BMW, and sped off towards Hartford.

The ride was spent mainly discussing strategy, and in they end the only thing they came up with was to maintain their resolve in taking things slow.

Rory and Logan entered the country club and went to the dining room. They found Emily sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hello Rory, Logan. I'm so glad you could make it," Emily greeted.

After pleasantries had been exchanged, and their food had been ordered, the talk turned to the "issue."

"I suppose you know why I wanted to talk with you two?" Emily questioned.

"You wanted to discuss our relationship," Rory replied, Logan nodded in agreement.

"That is correct. Rory and Logan, you are both at an age where commitment and the future must be thought of. This relationship should not be considered a college fling. Why, Richard and I were engaged by my junior year in college. I see no reason why the two of you shouldn't follow in our footsteps."

Emily paused, and at that moment their food was served. Afterwards Logan spoke up.

"Mrs. Gilmore, may I say that this whole issue is absurd. Rory and I are two independent people, who should do as we please. I think it should be enough that we are in a committed relationship. While I am glad that you approve of me, is it really necessary to plan our future? It really isn't necessary that Rory follows your footsteps exactly."

Emily sat dumbfounded. She gathered her wits and spoke directly to Rory.

"Rory, dear, you must know that I have your best interests at heart. I don't want you to turn out like your mother, over thirty and unmarried. Think about the future, what happens when Logan gets tired of you? You need a proposal from him."

Rory was furious. How dare her grandmother insult her mother. She calmed herself down, and then spoke.

"Grandma, that was out of line. You have no right to insult mom. So what if she is unmarried? She has found Luke, and they are happy together. Would you rather she was in a loveless marriage? I surely hope not. As for Logan and me, I think you should be satisfied with the knowledge that we are two mature adults who happen to like each very much. Whether we will remain together twenty years from now remains to be seen. What we need is time to really get to know each other. That won't happen if our families keep interfering."

Emily was stunned, yet she was beginning to see the reason behind her granddaughter's words. She was going to have to accept the fact that Rory was right. Above all Emily did not want to lose her granddaughter. She already had a strained relationship with her daughter, and having a strained relationship with her granddaughter would be too much. She formulated her thoughts before she responded.

"Very well Rory. I guess I will have to accept the fact that I won't be hearing a proposal anytime soon. I understand that you are independent, and I will try my hardest to become more open to you and your relationship. Just remember, I am an old woman who is set in her ways, and change is hard for me."

Rory and Logan, were both very touched by Emily's words.

"Thank you grandma. I know this is hard for you to accept, but it is for the best," Rory said.

"I am really glad that you are giving our relationship a chance to grow uninhabited. Thank you Mrs. Gilmore," said Logan.

"You are both very welcome. Now I suppose that you two would like to head back to Yale. Thank you for coming."

Rory and Logan both bid Emily goodbye, and headed back to Yale. They were partway through the drive, when Logan's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello Logan," Mitchum Huntzberger greeted.

"Hello Father," Logan said.

AN 2: I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next up—What does Mitchum want?


End file.
